


Stick It In (Take It Out)

by TaylorJ



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorJ/pseuds/TaylorJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geno helps Sid get the stick out of his ass. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stick It In (Take It Out)

**Author's Note:**

> Why is it that 3,000 words of porn are easier to write than anything else?
> 
> Update, 1/7/16: I decided to delete the anon hate comments and my replies to them. I've had anon commenting turned off for all my stories since the night I posted this story because, while I don't care about the trolling, I never want anyone who reads my stories or comments to worry about being attacked. This should be a safe space here and I plan to do everything I can to keep it that way for my readers. Thanks.

"Fuck," Sid curses, two fingers and a small vibrator deep in his own ass. It's not out of pleasure, his dick flaccid after having achieved a much-needed orgasm. This might wind him up again though, fingers striving to reach the tip of the purple vibrator inside him.

He has both legs in the air as far over his head as his flexibility allows but he can't reach it and he's not even sure how he got it that deep. He's sweating with the exertion of twisting and turning himself, getting frustrated.

For a quick second, the headline "Sidney Crosby visits emergency room; cannot remove dildo from giant ass" flashes in front of his eyes. He laughs a little hysterically at himself. Not even You Can Play would want that kind of publicity.

He shouts out, pushing in one last time and barely brushing the button at the base. Thank god it doesn't turn on — that'd be all Sidney would need to have happen next. He pulls his fingers out and drops his legs, wiping his hand on the blanket beneath his hips. He sighs out, resigning himself to having a vibrator in his ass for the foreseeable future. It has to come out eventually, right?

He was planning to go to bed directly after his orgasm but he's managed to bring back every ounce of stress getting off was supposed to take away. Grumbling to himself, he rolls off the edge of the bed and pulls on a pair of discarded shorts. Maybe gravity will help, he thinks a little derisively.

Sidney makes his way downstairs, scratching idly at where his cum has crusted on his stomach. He stops in the kitchen to pull a water bottle from the fridge and heads to his den. He falls into his favorite recliner and grabs the TV remote from the table beside him. Sidney curls his legs up and under himself and twists so he's resting on the armrest, settling in for a long night of waiting.

  


\---

  


A full bladder is what wakes him in the morning and he anxiously hurries his way to the bathroom. He can feel the vibrator a little bit, moving around as he does, but it doesn't feel close to coming out yet. He sighs, stopping in front of the toilet to relieve himself. 

He flushes and washes his hands when he's done, pushing his shorts back down, staring at the sink in front of him. He leans forward and reaches back, resting one hand on the counter and using the other to spreads his cheeks and run a finger over his asshole. He's dry as a bone and he can feel himself start to panic again, the new headline of "Sidney Crosby, sidelined by sex toy" taking forefront in his mind.

He tries to calm himself down, pulling his hand off his ass and standing up straight. Sidney breaths in deeply through his nose, let's it out slowly through his mouth. He lifts his hands when he inhales and pushes them down when he exhales, trying to slow his breathing and racing heartbeat. He pulls his shorts down his legs and twists to sit on the open toilet seat — this one's going to be trashed regardless of how it comes out of him. 

He breaths in deep again and tenses his body as he bares down, trying to push the vibrator out. It doesn't budge a centimeter and Sidney feels seconds away from crying. He tries again and again to no avail, and starts to hysterically believe the headlines he's been creating. He doesn't know what else to do; there's a vibrator literally stuck inside him.

He stands back up; huffing out as he leans down to pull his shorts back up. He re-washes his hands before he leaves the bathroom and heads into his bedroom. The towel he was laying on last night is still strewn across his bedspread so he grabs it, tossing it into the laundry basket. He pulls some sweats from his dresser, figuring if he's really got to do this that he at least wants to be comfortable. Sidney's phone is still plugged in on the nightstand next to his wallet and he grabs for both, stuffing them into his pockets and turning to leave his room.

He's halfway down the stairs when the front door opens and Geno's head pops inside. "Sid?" He calls and Sidney hurries down the steps to let him in.

"Hey," he says, pulling the door open. Geno takes the invitation for what it is and steps inside, taking the door from Sidney and shutting it behind himself.

"Gonch not come to skate today so I'm come to see if you want ride." Geno says, following Sidney into the kitchen.

Sidney's pulling a water bottle from the fridge and turning back to face him, his cheeks flushed pink. "Oh, I um—" he starts, feeling the color race down his torso and his face burning. "I wasn't going to go either." He says, dropping the water bottle onto the counter of the island in front of him, his hands still wrapped around the neck.

He watches Geno across the room; he tips his head to the side and his eyebrows are creased with confusion. "Not want to go skate?" He asks incredulously, taking a step towards Sidney. "Not feel well?" He asks and Sidney takes a step back in self-preservation, even though there's a whole counter standing between them.

"No, I—"

"You never miss skate. Have to kick you out when sick so you don't get other guys sick. Sid—"

"I have a vibrator stuck inside my ass!" He shouts, hands up and eyes closed and flinching from the sound of his own voice. He feels on the verge of crying again and he can't bring himself to look at Geno, desperation and fear battling within him.

"Sid," Geno starts and Sidney turns his head to the side, eyes still shut. He huffs out a heavy breath through his nose, shoulders slumping and arms falling back to his sides.

"I don't know what to do, Geno. It happened last night and it doesn't feel like it's moved at all. I was planning to head to the hospital before you showed up."

Geno laughs, "What, walk in say 'have something stuck up ass, help'?" Sidney opens his eyes and suddenly Geno's standing in front of him instead of across the room. He ducks his head and looks up at him, his face soft. "Can I'm try to help?" He asks. He's searching Sidney's eyes, one hand hovering millimeters from Sidney's bicep and Sidney's mouth drops open in shock.

"You want to—what?" He asks, less than eloquent, shaking his head as Geno finally touches him.

"If not work I'm take you to hospital. Can I try?"

"I—" he exhales heavily through an O shaped mouth; his heartbeat racing a hundred beats a minute. "You sure?" He asks dubiously, his forehead squinting with worry.

Geno just smiles softly at him and rubs his thumb lightly across Sidney's bicep. "Sure, Sid."

He expels a long breath and says "Okay," walking around Geno and heading to the stairs. He turns to look over his shoulder when he's at the base of stairs and Geno's still standing in the kitchen. He calls back a soft, "Coming?"

 

\---

 

Geno takes charge when they get into the bedroom, telling Sidney to get undressed and get on the bed. Sidney obliges but leaves his shirt on as he lies back on the mattress.

"Where you keep—?" Geno asks, rubbing his pointer and middle finger with his thumb. He's looking through a couple of draws and Sidney flushes again, pulling the bottle out from under the pillow next to his head.

"Shut up," he grumbles when Geno starts to laugh. "I didn't put it away last night and I slept in the den." Geno nods and tries to school his expression but a huge smile breaks out on his face and Sidney sighs, knowing he'll be chirped about his lube placement the rest of his life.

He crosses the room to sit on the edge of Sidney's bed, just to the right of Sidney's hips. He holds his hand out for the lube so Sidney passes it over. Geno opens the cap and squeezes some out, rubbing it together to warm up. "Turn over," he says still looking down at his hand.

Sidney thinks he's going to be permanently pink by the end of this, rolling over and settling the weight of his torso on his forearms, his hips on the bed.

"Lift," Geno says emphatically, using both hands to pull Sidney up from the hips so he's kneeling, ass in the air.

"Ugh, G? I don't think gravity's going to help us in this position…" Geno just shushes him and shifts around on the bed. Sidney feels his legs settle next to his own, figures out that Geno moved to kneel behind him.

"Okay?" He asks and he sounds a little out of breath. Sidney tries valiantly not to get hard but he thinks it might be out of his control.

His dick twitches when Geno's clean hand settles on his hip, just above the swell of his ass. He gulps down the spit in his mouth and says a quiet, "Yeah."

Geno's first touch to his ass is gentle almost, exploratory. He uses the knuckles of his lubed up hand to spread his cheeks and puts the tip of his pointer finger to Sidney's hole. He brushes over the skin a few times, lubing the outside so the slide is easier. He presses in and Sidney hears him gasp.

"Geno?" He asks a little strained, cock twitching again.

"Good, Sid." He says hurriedly; his mouth sounds dry and his voice a little wondrous. "We good," he says, pushing his finger in to the next knuckle.

Sidney breaths deep to keep from clenching up on his finger, tries to bury his arousal. Geno pushes in further, his breathing starting to labor.

"Feel it, Sid."

"It's not like I was lying," he grumbles back.

Geno smacks the spot his hand was laying on, on Sidney's hip. He leans down over him and his back is on Sidney's, his free hand sliding across his stomach and wrapping around his waist. "Come up," he pulls. Sidney pushes against the bed and let's Geno pull him upright, essentially sitting himself in Geno's lap.

Geno's hard. Sidney can feel the line of his dick pressing against the side of his ass to the left of Geno's hand. His own dick is standing at attention, jutting out at a sharp angle from his body.

Sidney relaxes back into Geno, his finger still probing and pushing at the bottom of the vibrator. Sidney feels a sudden stretch as Geno hooks his finger around the side of it and breaths out a sudden, "Oh."

Geno's throat clicks as he takes in a fast breath. "Need to push, Sid." His voice sounds like gravel that's been torn up and put back together and Sidney can't help the desire to kiss him. He wants to pull groans out of Geno's throat just to hear more of that sound, to feel it vibrate through his own body.

Then what Geno says registers and he feels hot with embarrassment, pushing his hands against Geno's arms to get away. Geno holds his waist tighter and keeps him flush against his chest. "I can't do that, Geno."

"No?" The tip of his tongue grazes Sidney's ear. "Only way come out."

"Not—not with your finger in me." He's still pushing at Geno's wrists.

"Need trust me, Sid. Push."

Sidney's still bright red with mortification but he squeezes his hands around Geno's wrists and let's his head hang forward. He can't believe he's about to do this but he sends out a silent prayer, takes in a deep breath and bares down.

He's trying not to think about what's actually occurring right now, his dick apparently incredibly into what's happening. The head is a deep red color and leaking steadily, Geno's finger shifting around inside him, pressing against the walls of his body.

Sidney doesn't even feel the vibrator move, Geno's finger pressing up everywhere that gets him hot, fast. But it's sliding out of him before he knows it and Geno catches the vibrator in the palm of his hand.

Sidney's panting; the pressure of pushing while Geno moved his finger inside him having lit Sidney up. He's rhythmically squeezing Geno's wrists and Geno doesn't sound any better behind him, his breath heavy where it ghosts across Sidney's skin. "G?" He whispers, pulling his head up and arching his neck to rest on Geno's shoulder. He doesn't look at him but he feels Geno's eyes trail down his body, taking in his leaking cock. Geno breaths in, a sudden, sharp sound, and Sidney groans with it, rolling his face into the crook of Geno's neck.

With Geno's hand out of the way, Sidney grinds back and down, feeling the outline of Geno's dick hard against his body. He rolls his hips in a tantalizing pace, clenching down on the emptiness inside him.

"Geno, fuck me." He groans and he barely has the words out before Geno's pushing him forward and he lands on his hands. He moans and arches his back, feeling Geno working his pants zipper behind him.

It's a frantic pace Geno sets, ripping his pants down and chasing the tube of lube across the bed. When he gets it in his hand he pours the liquid straight onto Sidney, rubbing the moisture around his hole. Sidney gasps out when Geno presses at his perineum, the indirect touch to his prostate making him roll his hips again, and Geno finally drops the bottle and grips both ass cheeks in his huge hands.

Sidney feels him spread his ass cheeks, rolling them back together and pulling them apart again, his thumb inching closer to his hole. He feels the barest ghost of pressure before he's pushing it in and Sidney falls to his elbows, arching so his ass stays high in the air. "Geno, please," he groans and Geno starts fucking his thumb into Sidney.

He sets a slow place that Sidney thrusts back against each time he pushes in, clenching his muscles around his finger and rolling his hips when Geno brushes his prostate. He's making soft, rhythmic sounds that resemble "please" and "oh" but Geno's holding out from giving more. When Sidney finally groans, long and drawn out, Geno rewards him, the thumb of his other hand dipping in his crack and pressing against his rim, sliding inside with the other.

Geno thrusts his dick just under his hands into Sidney's body — its thick and perfect and God, Sidney just wants it in him. Each time he grinds forward Geno spreads his thumbs a little further apart, tugging on Sidney's rim and squelching more lube into him. Sidney pants out groans at a steady pace, still pushing back into Geno's hands.

Geno withdraws one thumb and quickly replaced it with two fingers, keeping his hands in position to hold Sidney open. He thrusts in and out and in again and Sidney's fed up, reaching back and sliding one of his own fingers in next to Geno's.

The stretch feels incredible and he throws his head back on a silent shout. His stomach and the sheets are streaking with his precum, his body leaking and overwhelmed with arousal. Geno whispers behind him, his voice sounding awed and strained, before he leans forward to pull open the top draw of Sidney's nightstand.

Sidney twists and falls to one shoulder, reaching out to stop him from grabbing a condom. He's wanted Geno for almost as long as he's known him and he knows most of his sexual history. The team also requires blood work and anything they may have found with him that was serious would've been disclosed to the rest of the team so they'd know not to touch whatever fluids of his something could be in. Sidney wants him as bare as the day he was born, fucking his orgasm out of him.

"Geno, just get in me," he says, turning his head to look over his shoulder at the other man. Geno's eyes are blown open, pupils covering almost every drop of color, and his cheeks are flushed a rosy pink, his lips swollen, the bottom one stuck between his teeth. Geno's frozen for a moment as they look at each other before he propels forward, laying across Sidney's back and withdrawing his other hand to grab the lube between their legs.

Sidney squeezes another finger into himself at the absence of Geno's, rubbing at his rim and brushing his knuckles against Geno's cock. He smirks to himself as he rolls his head forward again and uses his free arm to push himself back up onto his forearm.

Geno keeps his chest on Sidney's back but pulls his hips away, reaching a wet hand in between them to slick himself up. Sidney can hear it squelching in his grip and he groans, trying to clench around his fingers.

He groans out, "Geno," and seconds later Geno's pulled off his back, swatting his hand away, and lining himself up. He grabs onto Sidney's hips with both hands and pulls him back as he pushes in, Sidney yelping as the head pops inside and smooths down his tunnel.

Sidney's sweating and there's a mess of water on his face thanks to the pace Geno sets. He pistons his hips in at a brutal pace and Sidney has his eyes squeezed shut but tears leak out. There's a steady stream of curses bleeding from Geno's mouth and one continuous sound coming from Sidney's, voice only changing in pitch each time Geno nails his prostate.

Sidney can't hold on and doesn't even have a chance to reach for himself before he's letting go; Geno's trusts powerful and quaking him to the bones. Sidney swears he almost whites out, seeing stars in his vision and his whole body twitching. Geno's still thrusting and gripping at Sidney's hips and Sidney lets out a high-pitched sound that sends Geno over the edge. He buries himself to the hilt and let's go; Sidney feeling his insides coat with warmth and clenching non-stop around Geno's cock.

Geno can't hold himself up and Sidney's basically with him on that, and they both slump to the mattress, Geno strewn across his back. It takes them a couple of minutes before Geno rolls off, still panting. Sidney turns his head towards him and let's himself fall into the wet spot.

His throat clicks a few times and he swallows before Geno turns to look at him. "Thank you for the help," he says sheepishly and Geno starts to laugh, a heady, heavy sound in his chest.

"Is no problem," he smiles devilishly, tongue caught between his teeth and his eyes smiling softly at Sidney.

"Nap?" He asks cautiously. Geno's smile just gets brighter and he spreads his arms for Sidney to crawl into. Sidney tucks himself into Geno's side, resting his head on Geno's shoulder.

He turns his head up when Geno places a hand on his jaw and calls a soft, "Hey." Geno's abs clench up as he leans down and brushes his lips against Sidney's and they're both smiling into the kiss.

Sidney feels wonderment flooding through his body as he stares up at Geno's smile, knowing he's matching it with his own. "We'll talk later, okay?" He says, cuddling back down into Geno's arms and drifting off to sleep, happy.


End file.
